


Last Night

by fleen_snape



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: In the morning James recalls the night before.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying for one of those expressive, esoteric type fics that some people can write beautifully. Don't think I managed it but I'm happy with what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! :)

Slide slowly into consciousness  
Rub your eyes into wakefulness  
Throw your arms out in a stretch  
Encounter flesh and hear the cry,  
_“Ouch, James! What the fuck?”_  
Panic and cold dread  
Clarkson in your bed  
_What the fuck?!_  
Fight or flight instinct  
Looking at his confused face  
You can’t run from this  
“Sorry, forgot you were there.”  
A scoff, a pause, then coyly:  
“I slept better than I have in ages.”  
Must have been the orgasms  
And the wine  
And whisky  
_Oh, god, why am I so hungover?_  
Need to pee  
Stumble naked and self conscious  
To the bathroom  
Retrieve some pants  
Stumble down to the lounge  
Survey a scene of bottles  
Crisps and glasses  
Discarded clothes and shoes  
Sigh and turn the kettle on  
Return to bedroom  
Jeremy reading on phone  
Apparently untroubled  
By last night’s events  
_Bastard. So cool about everything._  
No regrets  
But definitely emotional turmoil  
Wanting Jeremy for so long  
Closest guarded secret  
Eventually told Colin  
Out of need to tell someone  
Out of need to prevent insanity

But last night:  
Dinner  
A war movie  
Beers and wine  
And eventually whisky  
_Epically bad idea_  
Movie finishing  
Jeremy moved closer  
Huge hand on my shoulder  
“James…” said so tenderly  
Wistfully, inquiringly  
Staring at each other  
The longest moment  
He leaned in and I leaned too  
Lips met tentatively  
Lips crashed hungrily  
Folded underneath him  
Big hands roaming  
Shirts untucked, then discarded  
Thrown carelessly  
Belt buckles fumbled  
Jeans wriggled off  
Dumped beside the couch  
A pool of denim  
Skin to skin, desperate  
Jeremy’s hand snaking between us  
Seeking under the elastic of my pants  
Wrapping around my cock  
Groaning, helpless with pleasure  
Jeremy sinking to the floor  
His tongue lapping  
My sensitive head  
He sucked me down deep  
Bucking in response  
Pushing him off  
Jeremy looking sad and rejected  
For a moment  
Pulling him up  
Kissing him with reassurance  
Pushing his pants down  
Taking him in hand  
Hard and thick  
Both naked, I lead the way  
Upstairs, to my bed  
Hand in hand with him  
My unexpected lover  
“We’re too old to fuck on the couch, Jez.”  
His passion doubled  
When we fell onto the bed  
Confirmation he was wanted  
So wanted  
On the tip of my tongue  
With his mouth on my neck  
I couldn’t think  
Moaning reflexively  
“Oh, god, Jeremy….”  
“I’ve wanted you for a long time, James.”  
“Me too, Jez. So long…”  
_There, I managed it_  
He moaned, _“Fuck!”_  
Moved lower  
Such a hot mouth  
Driving me insane  
“Fuck, stop, Jez. I don’t want to come yet!”  
A smirk  
_Smug bastard_  
A tug on his ears  
Brought his mouth back to mine  
Salt, whisky, cigarettes  
Bliss  
Moving against each other  
Cocks between us  
Bumping each other  
Stimulation  
Moaning  
“James, can I fuck you?”  
“Yes. Oh yes, Jez.”  
Jeremy rolling aside  
Digging in the bedside drawer  
Condoms and lube  
Now strewn over the table  
Straddling my legs  
As he gets ready  
Stroking his long thighs  
Jeremy moving between my legs  
Parting them  
“I can’t believe I get to see you like this.”  
Reverent  
Placing a lubed finger against me  
“It’s been a while.”  
Apologetic  
“It’s ok, James. We have all night.”  
Relaxed by alcohol  
Jeremy’s gentle manner  
Lulled by his careful fingers  
My body opening  
Ready  
Easier than expected  
Hitching up  
Hips to mine  
Jeremy presses against me  
Enters me  
Inch by inch  
My relaxed state allows it  
Breathing through it  
His size stretches me  
Fully inside me  
He halts  
Up to the hilt  
Scraping my prostate  
Already on the edge  
Such pleasure  
Opening my eyes  
He feels it too  
Holds till it passes  
Moves  
Carefully  
Drives us both higher  
Closer  
Pleasure builds  
I start shaking  
Another scrape of my prostate  
I shake harder  
Another pass  
Pleasure explodes outwards  
White light  
Squeezing pressure  
Eyes clamped shut  
Body jerking  
Come leaping from my cock  
Untouched but for the rub of his belly  
Yelling loudly  
Heard only by my lover  
My best friend  
Held tightly  
Arms wrapping me  
He’s coming too  
Pulsing inside me  
Groaning gutturally  
Head pressed to my neck  
Feeling his groans  
More than hearing them  
Deeply inside me  
Instinct to leave his seed  
As far as he can  
I float  
My ears ring  
His ears ring  
Eventually  
Arms loosen  
Slips out of me  
Disposes of the condom  
Kisses my lips and retreats  
Returns  
A warm cloth wipes me down  
Retreat and return again  
Pulls my limp form into his arms  
Under covers  
Kisses me so tenderly  
I still float  
I float into sleep

Of course you panic the next morning  
_What the fuck?_  
All ruined  
Wanting so long  
Keeping it secret  
Screwed up in one night  
Tea is required  
The lounge is a mess  
Clothes strewn  
Discarded in passion  
_Oh, god, I was such a slut last night_  
Didn’t even try to not give in  
Stupid moron  
Switch kettle on  
Return to bedroom  
But Jeremy  
Seems totally unbothered  
Happily ensconced in bed  
Looks over his glasses  
Your uncertain face  
Opens his arms  
“James, come here.”  
“Jez, I…”  
“You’re overthinking. I can see it. Stop.”  
Kissing you softly  
Wrapped in his arms again  
“What’s bothering you?”  
“I’ll fuck it all up. You won’t want me anymore.”  
“You won’t, James. We’ll help each other. I’ll always want you. Don’t ever think that I won’t.”  
Many more kisses  
Passion building  
Mouths, hands, tongues  
Everywhere at once  
And then  
“James, will you fuck me this time?”  
You groan aloud  
“Fuck, yes.”  
You’re gentle with him  
As he was with you  
Trying your best to drive him wild  
Prepare him  
Unaided by relaxing intoxication  
But he opens easily  
Struggling with the intensity  
You slide in  
Gentle but determined  
You drive you both to the precipice  
The high cliff  
He jumps off ahead off you  
And you follow  
You always follow him  
Breath mingles  
Heavy pants  
Loud moans  
Forehead to his  
Holding close  
Slowly it passes, fades  
You withdraw  
Clean you both up  
As he did before  
Afterwards  
Your head on his chest  
His arms around you  
“How do you know you’ll always want me?”  
“Because…because I love you, James.”  
Stunned, you pause, but then  
“Love you too, Jez.”  
Sleepily  
You float together  
Always together


End file.
